


Cake Baking Chaos

by Youkoartemis



Series: Immortal Fake AH Crew AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, and Gavin being terribad at baking, basically just pure fluff, how did he set the oven on fire?, it's a mystery, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin attempts to bake a cake for his and Ryan’s anniversary. He is not good at baking. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Baking Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> rage-quitter gave me this prompt: "Gavin attempts to bake a cake for his and Ryan’s anniversary. He is not good at baking. At all. How did he set the oven on fire. Why is there flour everywhere. He is covered in powdered sugar and there is frosting in his hair."
> 
> I really liked this prompt, and it was SUPER fun filling it. Technically, I filled this prompt a LONG time ago, but I just...forgot to post it here until now? Whoops! But it's here now, so I hope you enjoy it!

Even after he joined the Crew, Ryan kept his job at the bar he’d met Gavin in, simply because he enjoyed working there. It might seem odd, but he liked mixing drinks and listening to people chatter and gossip. Besides, you could learn a lot of things as a bartender - people always seemed to want to lament about their problems, and alcohol was notorious for loosening lips, so the job was an informational goldmine, sometimes.

That said, when Ryan returned from his shift at the bar, he was alarmed to see _smoke_ coming out from under the door of their apartment. He significantly sped up his stride, yanking his keys out and unlocking the door as quickly as he could without fumbling. He shoved the door open, letting it bang against the wall.

“Gavin?!” He called out, voice rising sharply in pitch to the point where it almost sounded like he was yelping. He was deeply concerned to see all the dark smoke billowing out of the kitchen. It was _not_ helped by the smell of something burning. Gods, he hoped that Gavin hadn’t set himself on fire (again) somehow.

He rushed into the kitchen, nearly skidding as he turned into the doorway, only to see Gavin cowering away from a furiously burning… _OVEN?!_ How the fuck did _that_ happen?! How- _what????_

Ryan grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall and sprayed the oven down with it, dousing the flames. That done, he took a moment to stare at the heavily scorched oven in disbelief before finally turning to Gavin, and stopping again.

Gavin was a _mess._ Just like the rest of the kitchen, actually; there was flour _everywhere._ Or at least Ryan _hoped_ it was flour - it was a white powder of _some_ sort, and he really hoped that Gavin hadn’t started doing drugs “just to try them” (again).

Looking at Gavin, he, too, was covered in a white powder, but it seemed to be a different kind of white powder; sugar, perhaps? And there was frosting in his hair. Ryan suddenly remembered what day it was, and everything clicked into place. He started laughing as he set the fire extinguisher down, laughing harder when Gavin started pouting at him.

“Thor’s skreyja _tik,_ Gavin! How the _fuck_ did you manage to set the _oven_ on fire?! What were you even _doing??_ “ Ryan asked in stunned disbelief, trading between looking around the kitchen and looking at Gavin, “And what, did you explode a bag of flour, or something?”

Gavin continued to pout.

“I was jus’ tryin’ to bake a cake.” He admitted rather sulkily, “I thought it’d be real top t’ make a cake for our anniversary, an’ you always make cooking look easy, and I thought I could do it, but then everything just went t’ hell an’ I don’t know what happened!” He added, looking somewhere between bewildered and offended.

Ryan chuckled and shook his head, stepping forward and taking a moment to swipe his finger across the tip of Gavin’s nose, collecting up the bit of frosting there before sticking the appendage in his mouth. He hummed thoughtfully.

“The frosting turned out alright.” He commented, then looked distastefully around the kitchen, “But Gavin… Much as I appreciate the thought behind it, I think you should just leave the cooking to me from now on. Or just, I dunno, _order_ a cake, or something.”

“But I thought making it would be more special.” Gavin sulked.

“Well, this was special, alright. But I don’t think either of us wants to clean this up, so how ‘bout we call in that cleaning service we like and go out to eat; my treat.” Ryan offered, rubbing Gavin’s shoulder in a consolatory manner.

He paused, wrinkling his nose slightly at he took in his boyfriend’s rumpled and unkempt state.

“…But maybe you should wash up and change first; I’ll get changed too.” He decided.

Gavin just nodded and skulked off to the bathroom with his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs; he’d bounce back, Ryan knew, but it’d take a bit. Ryan figured he’d be back to normal by the end of his shower.

Gavin paused suddenly, and turned back to face Ryan with a mischievous look, a sly grin appearing on his lips.

“Y’know, Ryan, you should join me.” He stated, causing Ryan to arch an eyebrow and cross his arms over his chest.

“Oh yeah?” The Norseman asked in response.

“Yeah.” Gavin agreed, sauntering over to Ryan to let his fingers dance across Ryan’s chest and shoulders. “‘Cause you’ve been working, and you’re probably all gammy from the bar.”

“ _I’m_ all gammy? If anyone’s “gammy” here, Gav, it’s _you.”_ Ryan stated in amusement.

“Well, yeah, but that’s why I’m showering, in’nit?” Gavin asked in response, raising his eyebrows, “But it’s more fun showering together.”

Ryan huffed in amusement, lowering his arms and shifting his weight. A smile started spreading across his lips.

“Well, I guess I can’t argue with _that.”_ He admitted, eyes glittering with mirth.

Gavin grinned back.

“Yeah?” He asked hopefully.

Ryan laughed and pulled away, waving Gavin towards the shower, and slapping the Brit’s ass as the younger man turned to leave, causing him to yelp. Gavin whined Ryan’s name and attempted to mock-pout at him, but his smile didn’t drop for a second.

They did end up showering together, but no time was saved, because it took them close to an hour to even get around to anything approaching “cleaning.“

Dinner was great, when they actually got around to it.

* * *

“Thor’s skreyja tik“ means something like “Thor’s incompetent bitch” in Old Norse. Again, it’s a really rough translation, ‘cause idk Old Norse.


End file.
